Confesiones
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John Watson y Sebastian Moran coinciden en varias cosas, ambos están enamorados de dos genios que exigen todo de ellos pero jamás les dan nada a cambio. La tensión en la que viven podría ser canalizada a través de un poco de alcohol, la seguridad de un bar y muchas cosas que decir. Si, esto es un Johnstian para el cumpleaños de Lady Amoran del foro I am SHER locked.


**CONFESIONES**

**==Feliz cumpleaños Lady Amoran==**

**1. Tú eres lo único que pido.**

Había pedido su última cerveza y más que nada lo había hecho porque cuando estaba solo, no le daba por tomar nada más, pero ya había tenido más que suficiente. El día era terrible, desde el primer segundo hasta el actual, y no parecía mejorar. Ni siquiera estaba borracho y en momentos como aquel maldecía su resistencia al alcohol, había tenido que beber todas las botellas que había para acabar de verdad tirado en el piso.

Años con la misma cantaleta que parecía no tener fin. "Sebastian necesito que viajes a Rusia y les pongas una bala entre los ojos a los idiotas que no ha depositado mi pago". Y Sebastian viajaba a Rusia aunque su rostro aparecían entre los más buscados por la Interpol y cada vez que se paraba en un aeropuerto corría el riesgo de finalmente ser reconocido. "Sebastian estoy aburrido, simplemente haz que explote". Y Sebastian iba hacía explotar lo que fuera para que Jim sonriera aunque fuera un momento.

Lo adoraba. Desde el día en que lo tuvo en la mira como parte de un operativo de fuerzas especiales del MI-6 que buscaba a la mente maestra detrás de mil y un crímenes que amenazaban con la estabilidad europea. Y no conocían su rostro, ni sabían siquiera si era un hombre, pero ahí estaban, tras una pista que decía que lo encontrarían en esa bodega, concretando un negocio que inundaría de drogas de diseño toda Europa del Este. Pero sólo estaba parado, no había nade que lo acompañara, no estaba hablando con nadie y hasta donde sabían, no era ilegal estar parado en medio de una bodega, a oscuras, a media noche, un día común y corriente de mayo.

Pero él lo tenía en la mira, lo podía ver tan claro como si fuera de día y era perfecto. Era pequeño, era delgado, tenía un rostro bello y por un segundo, pereció que sabía que él estaba observándolo y que clavaba su mirada como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. "¿Quién eres tú?" Las órdenes que recibieron fueron de retirarse, ahí no pasaba nada y no podían justificar su presencia durante mucho más tiempo. Por lo que tuvo que terminar su observación meticulosa de él y pensó que sería todo, que la siguiente misión que le otorgaran podría ser del otro lado del mundo y que jamás tendría que volver a ver a ese extraño que no era quién ellos creían.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para volverlo a encontrar. Estaba parado fuera de su casa, ese lugar que era más como una fachada porque pasaba más tiempo fuera que en ella. Y ahí estaba, esperando a que lo dejara pasar y por supuesto que lo hizo porque no hubiera podido negarse a nada de lo que él pidiera, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Así que simplemente entró sin pedir permiso en su vida y la puso de cabeza porque nunca antes se había cuestionado el hecho de que pudiera hacer las cosas que haría en su compañía. Antes de él no pensaba que había opciones, era un soldado trabajando para el gobierno británico en misiones encubiertas en países donde no tendrían que meter las narices y eso estaba bien.

Pero con Jim, las cosas estaban del otro lado, no era más uno de los "buenos", era definitivamente de los malos. Ayudaba a personas con malas intenciones y no dudaba en deshacerse de ellas cuando ya no le servían o cuando se volvían un obstáculo. No se preocupaba por si estaba bien, porque estaba mal y eso no importaba y eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente libre. Y fue tan simple como decirle que sí, que lo seguiría a dónde él fuera, que iría a dónde él le dijese, que haría lo que él pidiera. No hubo indecisión, no tuvo tiempo ni para pensarlo dos veces, porque una vez que lo dejó pasar a su casa le abrió todas las puertas, incluso aquellas que no sabía que tenía cerradas. Estaba a su disposición, como nunca había estado para nadie, sin ninguna condición, sin ninguna objeción.

Se había puesto en bandeja de plata y se había servido como plato principal y ese que habían estado vigilando pensando que era una gran mente criminal y que al final había acabado siendo nadie, estaba ahí poniéndole el mundo a su disposición, porque a su lado, podía tener todo, absolutamente todo. Por supuesto, todo menos lo único que hubiera querido aunque en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quería.

El nombre público era Jim Moriarty y para él tenía que ser siempre Jim y se había enamorado de la única persona que pedía todo, pero que jamás, ni por asomo, daría nada a cambio. Se lo estaba bebiendo, lo controlaba como si fuera un muñeco, lo manejaba como si no tuviera voluntad y Sebastian jamás se quejaba. No le pedía nada aunque hubiera querido que se lo diera todo. Y por todo eran cosas sencillas, nada del otro mundo, una sonrisa sincera, una palabra cariñosa o que por lo menos, no evitara tocarlo como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo. Porque era así de sencillo, nunca le había puesto una mano encima y estaba que se moría por un poco de contacto, por algo aunque durara dos segundos, eso era todo.

-¡Maldito Sherlock! –escuchó una voz a su derecha que sonaba tan desesperada como lo que él sentía pero no podía expresar. Y por supuesto que llamó su atención porque al lado de Jim tenía saber quién era Sherlock, porque sólo había un Sherlock y era uno de sus objetivos y por ende, también sabía quién era la persona que ahora maldecía a su lado. Era John Watson y desde que había empezado a observarlo, era la segunda persona que había logrado capturar su atención desde la mira de su rifle.

* * *

_**Sí, esto es un Johnstian, como quien dice un slash entre John y Sebastian Moran pedido para su cumpleaños por Lady Amoran.**_

_**¿Qué tan largo será? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que serán capítulos cortos que pueda escribir entre todo lo demás que tengo que escribir.**_

_**¿Opiniones? **_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer y recuerden darse una vuelta por el foro de I am SHER locked y denle like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
